


from the very beginning, you grabbed my heart and drove me crazy

by soobasaur



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Besties to lovers, Friends to Lovers, Jisung x Felix, M/M, Marriage Proposal, beta read but not really, flustered Felix, jilix, jilix are besties, jisung confident gay, jisung thinks he's a confident gay and actually is, mile high club but there's no sex, takes place on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobasaur/pseuds/soobasaur
Summary: Where Jisung proposes to Felix on the plane to get a free bottle of wine, and maybe it means more than he lets on.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Jilix





	from the very beginning, you grabbed my heart and drove me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy <3
> 
> and yes the title is based off a lyric from the song airplane by skz, which you should listen to as you read >3<

“I’m hungryyyy,” Jisung whines for the nth time, resting his head on his best friend’s shoulder, pouting as the other simply ruffled his hair in response.    
  
“It’s literally only been 22 minutes and 18 seconds since you’ve last complained,” Felix chuckled, his eyes on the tiny tv screen in front of them.

“Are you timing me?” Jisung questions, moving to rest his chin upon Felix’s shoulder, tilting his head up, and being met with his friend’s side profile. The younger’s (could Jisung even call Felix younger than him when they were only a day apart?) head was still turned away from him, the low light from the screen reflecting across his face, letting Jisung admire the freckles dusted across his cheeks.

“No, I just remember you asking when I started this movie,” Felix answers, turned to meet Jisung’s eyes, giving him a boop on the nose before averting his attention to the bag by his feet. “Do you want some cola?” Felix asks, offering a bottle of lukewarm soda.

Jisung made grabby hands towards it as the younger complied and handed it over, before having to take it back after watching Jisung helplessly struggle to open it.   
  
“You really are weak,” Felix chuckles, easily opening the bottle and if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever Jisung doesn’t know what was.   
  
“That was hot,” Jiusung slips out as he took the bottle back, his head tilted back as he downed the soda, resulting in him missing the flush across his friend’s cheeks.

“I wish we had alcohol,” Jisung pouts, handing the half-empty bottle to Felix, who tosses it back into his backpack. 

“We are far too broke to be in first class,” Felix laughs, “When the plane lands I’ll take you out for dinner,” the blonde boy smiles, pinching Jisung’s cheeks.

“Should we pretend it’s your birthday?,” Jisung asks, half-serious.    
  
“I think they would just give us a brownie or something,” Felix hums, “I’d have to propose to your or something to get us a bottle of wine.”

Jisung’s eyes widened as Felix ruffled through his bag for his hoodie, his head engulfed in the hood as he watched Jisung pull one of his rings off, why he wore jewelry on a plane was beyond him.

Felix was even more surprised when Jisung slipped the ring into Felix’s hoodie pocket and gave him a shit-eating grin.

“What are you so smug about,” Felix laughs, pulling the ring out of his pocket as he inspected it. 

“You’re gonna propose to me,” Jisung half whispers as if anyone was listening to two men in their mid twenties talk.

“I’m gonna  _ what _ ?”, Felix also whispers, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“Propose,” Jisung repeats, putting his index finger through a hole to showcase it.

“Are you asking me to fuck you...on the plane?” Felix asks aghast, his eyes widening as Jisung realized what his gesture meant. He quickly backtracked, “No! the finger is my ring finger and the hole in the ring-“

“Why didn’t you use your ring finger then,” Felix smirks, wiggling his eyebrows as the elder. “Do you want me to fuck you on the plane that badly Sungie?” the younger teases, earning himself a shove in the shoulder.

“I’m not trying to join the mile high club,” the elder retorts, crossing his arms and huffing, trying his best not to break and crack a smile at Felix’s antics.    
  
“You really want a bottle of wine that bad?” Felix asks in disbelief, twirling the ring between his index and thumb, “I don’t have the guts to propose,” Felix mumbles, “I can try my best but-”   
  
“I’ll propose to you instead,” Jisung hastily says as soon as he sees the anxiety written all over Felix’s face, taking the ring back and pulling off his hoodie, pulling back his hair to expose his forehead as he gave Felix a thumbs up. 

“Hold on-,” Felix started as Jisung got up, sliding through and stepping on Felix’s foot in the process, standing in the aisle as Felix groaned at the pain.

“Sorry about that,” Jisung giggles, lightly styling Felix’s hair and fishing out chapstick from his pocket, quickly applying it as he obnoxiously smacked his lips, tossing it to Felix who clumsily catched it.

“Put that on and kiss me back,” Jisung says, shooting him a wink as he turned and walked down the aisle and towards the back. 

Felix slowly wrung his hands as he slowed down his breathing, counting down from 100 as he waited for Jisung to make his entrance, and knowing his friend it was going to be obnoxious. In the meantime he hastily applied on the lip balm, licking his lips to taste the strawberry flavor before pocketing it.

As soon as he reached 74 he heard someone clearing their throat loudly and clapping their hands. Felix immediately slid down in his seat and felt a red flush already paint itself across his freckles. 

“Everyone!” Jisung yelled out, the passengers sleepily looking back at him. Fueled by the little audience he had Jisung slowly started walking towards him, “On this very plane sits my boyfriend of 8.5 years,” 

_ Have we really known one another that long?  _ Felix wondered as he watched Jisung run a hand through his hair, his hand pointing around the room.

“I am very much in love with him and thought well what better than popping the question 40,000 feet in the air?” Felix heard a group of girls cheer as Jisung inched closer to him, the cheers rooting his best friend as he walked towards their seats.

“Hi baby,” Jisung smirked as he appeared next to Felix, smiling at the deep crimson across the younger’s cheeks.

“H-hey,” Felix stuttered out, sinking lower in his seat then humanly possible, giving a light glare as Jisung leaned closer to him, getting way too much enjoyment out of teasing Felix.

“I hope you know how much I love you, and dream about holding you in my arms every night,” Jisung spoke, lowering his voice so just the two of them and a couple people around could hear. “I’ve wanted to kiss your lips the moment i laid my eyes on you,” the elder spoke, his voice sounding a little desperate at the end.

The younger looked up at Jisung with a new thought in mind as the elder got down on one knee, the cheers around them getting tuned out as all he could focus on was the boy in front of him.

“Felix, will you make me the happiest gay man in the world and marry me?” Jisung asked, pulling out a box from God knows where and flipping it open to reveal the ring he had previously worn.

“I-,” Felix started, looking from the ring to Jisung and then back to the ring once again.

He snapped out of his trance once he noticed how long he was taking and managed to let out a coherent yes as his best friend (fiancé) slid the ring onto his finger and before his brain could process the gap between them closing he felt a soft pair of lips upon his own, the taste of strawberry landing on his tongue as Jisung expertly pushed his lips open, pulling away as soon as Felix was just getting into it. 

Almost immediately a steward came to their seats and handed Jisung a platter holding two bottles of wine and a slice of cheesecake, Jisung smiled a thanks at them before stepping on Felix’s feet once again as he slid back into his seat.

“Well that was exciting!” Jisung giggled as the passengers had all calmed down, popping a bottle open as he downed a quarter of it, “Did you enjoy it?” the elder asked as he handed the opened bottle to a dazed Felix.

“Enjoyed it? Yeah i guess” Felix laughed, eyeing the bottle in his hands, his eyes moving to the ring on his left hand and then to Jisung who carried a teasing smile.

“You seemed to really like my kiss,” the elder grinned, poking Felix’s cheeks as the younger swatted him away, “No way, I just liked the chapstick,” Felix insisted. It wasn’t  _ completely  _ a lie, it was just that he preferred the chapstick to be on Jisung’s lips when trying it on.

“Do you want another taste,” Jisung smirked, obnoxiously puckering his lips at the younger, to which Felix just rolled his eyes as he caught Jisung’s jaw, angling their lips together as he saw Jisung quiet down. But at the very last second Felix left a kiss on the corner of the other’s lips instead, and pulled away to down some wine as he held back his laughs.

“No fair,” Jisung whined, sliding down in his seat as he shoved cheesecake into his mouth, his cheeks puffing up as he worked on chewing it.

“How did you come up with a whole speech on the spot like that,” Felix mused as he took some cheesecake for himself. “You can barely manage coherent sentences,” he laughed as he took a bite from an eager Jisung trying to feed him.

“Oh, I didn’t make any of it up,” the elder answered, giving him a shy smile as he shoveled more cheesecake into his mouth.

Felix choked.

After a couple taps on the back he managed out a “What?” coughing as Jisung handed him a water bottle.

“I should’ve waited until after you finished chewing,” Jisung snorted, handing the younger a napkin, “but yeah I'm in love with you,” Jisung slid in nonchalantly, licking cream off his fork as he raised an eyebrow at Felix’s shocked expression.

“You’re what?” Felix silently shrieked, the fork in his hand dropping back onto his plate.

“In love,” Jisung explained, making a heart with his hands, “with you,” he added, shooting finger guns at him.

“Really?” the younger whispered, disbelief written across his face.

“How could I not be is the real question,” Jisung chortles, before his face turning into a more serious one, “This doesn’t change anything between us right? Like-”

“It changes a lot,” Felix began, watching as Jisung’s expression fell, “I don’t wanna be your best friend anymore.” he deadpanned, playing with the ring on his finger.   
  
“You don’t?” Jisung quietly questioned, his lips turning into a pout, his eyes glossing over.

“It means I wanna be your boyfriend,” Felix ended, sliding his thumb underneath the elder’s eyes to get rid of any stray tears that managed to come out, “Let me finish you impatient idiot,” the younger smiled, giggling as Jisung shoved him in the arm.

“You scared me,” Jisung pouted, sniffling as he glared before his mouth went into an ‘o’ shape. 

“You wanna date me? You like me back?” the elder rambled, before getting a piece of cake shoved into his mouth to shut him up.

“How could I not,” Felix squealed, pinching Jisung’s cheeks, “I wouldn’t mind being married to you but let’s start with dating first.” 

“We practically already are,” Jisung winked, leaning forward to capture the younger’s lips once more, smiling as he felt Felix card his hands through his hair and tugging him closer.

“I love you,” Felix whispered, his voice going an octave lower as his lips brushed over the brim of Jisung’s ears.

“I love you more,” Jisung smiled, giving Felix one last peck before going back to shoveling cheesecake into his cheeks.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> in my mind i just picture them on a trip to australia to visit felix’s child home for spring break and now felix can introduce jisung to his parents as his boyfriend.
> 
> “I’m so happy for you both, when did you both get together?”
> 
> “On the plane ride here!”
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! I know the ending was a little wonky but i tried my best. This was also inspired by a tiktok I found but for the life of me cannot find again,, but you get the gist. Please comment and let me know what you think, it would make my day :D
> 
> let's be friends! hmu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/feIixsbf)


End file.
